Tipping the scales
by 1163
Summary: Nero thought that his devil bringer would be the worst of his troubles, bring on Dante and a new set of scales. Lots of Dante/Nero in later chapters. M/M Dante/Nero
1. Chapter 1

So I don't own Devil May Cry or any of the characters in it. I make no money from these stories.

I'm not sure I'm this story will go down well because it's a tad odd but I have enjoyed writing it so far and thought I'd post it and see if anyone is a fan.

So I hope you enjoy.

- - - So let's begin - - -

Nero soared through the sky; his white scales reflected the light that escaped through the clouds, making his scales appear pearlesant, his wings outstretched so that he hovered in the air catching the current. His muscles relaxed, smiling as the light filtered through the clouds, adjusting his wings and swung his tail backwards, he drove down through the soft white clouds, the wind cooled his scales. Inches before hitting the water below him, Nero pulled up skimming the water, twisting sideways he dipped his wing into the cold water, twisting all the way into a roll Nero threw the water with his wing, making the water ark into the air, the water caught the sunlight looking like drops of pure sun light as they landed on the scales below them soothing and cleansing him, Nero had never felt more at peace with himself.

He remembered how it was back in fortuna and what had transpired to end up here, Nero rolled his shoulders with a sigh preparing for the sharp acrobatics to twist through rocks and plants of the small broken pieces of islands that had broken away, arching his back and tail Nero inclined up the face of a cliff, reaching the top he landed on the cliff, moving forward he curled up in the sun, his wings outstretched around him so take in the suns warmth.

- - - 3 Months ago - - -

After Dante had left Fortuna and everything had seemingly gone back to normal, well as normal as Fortuna could be. The people in Fortuna were still religious, judge mental and didn't trust him; something he had expected but kyrie seemed to have changed, she was afraid of him and refused to allow him to stay in their house.

Moving out had been easy, he had very few items and had saved up money from the order to pay for a place of his own, although the owner had been reluctant to hand the house over to 'the spawn of a devil' he was too poor to turn down the money Nero offered. It was a beautiful if not small house located on the outskirts of Fortuna; he enjoyed it there by the forest, enjoyed the lack of people and enjoyed the lack of judgment forced upon him daily.

Nero made certain to check the forest out, clearing any of the demons that inhabited the forest and discovered a lake on the other side of the forest that lead to the ocean and the end of Fortuna. Nero smiled out at the wide span of water and the mysterious lands that were out there, maybe one day he would leave Fortuna for the ocean and the land that lied beyond his reach, the strong breeze whipped up the sea water and the droplets lightly coated his face and clothes, smiling he headed back to his house.

- - - A few days later - - -

Nero had followed his usual path through the forest and wondered into the larger bare area of the forest where he had been practicing his fighting skills and today was no different, he was attempting to merge his own moves with the ones he had observed from Dante. Performing one of Dante's back flips where he twisted in mid-air Nero spotted a few weak demons migrating through the forest, using his back flip to his advantage he pushed off from against a tree and charged them head on with red queen. Nero thrust the sword forward and up in one swift movement slicing the demon in half before focusing on the remaining four, Nero failed to observe his surrounding as he focused on the four remaining demons and it cost him dearly, his distraction allowed for a far larger demon that he had not seen to sneak up behind him; the demon looked like a large bull frog with cat like eyes and large thorn/horns littered its body, so sharp that it would gouge the trees and it pressed forward. The demon eyed Nero before tensing its muscles and the thorns/horns flew from its body impaling one of the demons instantly killing it, another three horn/thorns ripped through Nero's torso. Nero's body froze in shock; blood began to pour from his body, his ears pounded as he heard his blood hit the floor like heavy rain on soft soil.  
>Nero's Demon screamed in panic, drowning out all other sound in Nero's head, they had never bonded well but they both had one thing in agreement 'I don't want to die'.<p>

Sensing the cold that seeped through his body and the flutter of death creeping ever closer his demo drew on all its strength and Nero screamed in pain as his body was engulfed in the pure white light, his body changed into his trigger however it didn't stop there, his body continued to morph. His spine twisted and lengthened, his muscles convulsed as they altered shape and stretched to accommodate his bones that had changed shape and size. The thorns/horns imbedded in his side were forced out of his body as scales erupted from his shin completely covering him. The remaining demons trembled around him and began to retreat.

That was the last Nero remembered, he awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, he tried to open his eyes but closed them quickly at the blinding rays of morning light stung his eyes. Slowly raising a hand to his forehead he froze in shock at the unusual feeling, slowly he forced his eyes to open and he froze at what he saw. His arm was far larger than normal and covered with scales with long claws for fingers, those claws trailed over his forehead and to his surprise he could feel even more scales that covered where his skin had been. Nero began to panic a sickening feeling lurched in his stomach as he tried to stand but his body reacted differently as he instead stood on all four legs, dread settled over him as he stretched turning his head to find that he could move it further than normal to view his entire back . . . a dragons back. His body was lithe with a long and elegant tail covered in scales and two large wings protruded out of his back, Nero tried to move them and found he could move them like any other limb, his wings where white on the outside with a light blue on the inside which was hidden as he tucked his wings back in. Turning back in disbelief he observed his surroundings, he was still in the same area he had fought with the demons and where he had got impaled, Nero shivered as he remembered the feeling and his scales clicked in the process, looking around he noticed the earth was scorched and the surrounding trees where charred and still smouldering, frowning at what he saw and he wondering if he had caused it.

Moving forward awkwardly, one clawed leg at a time he shuffled down to where he knew the river would be, getting to the bank of the lake he edged forward until he could see his reflection.

He was a dragon . . . there was no doubt about it, the world hated him! He turned his face and watched as the reflection in the water imitated him.

His face had elongated to allow for a dragons snout with a powerful jaw and his eyes where large with their familiar blue, from the looks of it; it seemed that they were the only thing not to have changed, his face was covered in scales, large ones railed down from his forehead to snout and smaller ones surrounded his eyes and nostrils, each white and pearlesant.

Nero was becoming agitated and angry 'can nothing go right for me!'

Nero growled loudly and some of his scales turned a magnificent blue, flaring bright like his devil bringer would when he was in a similar position, wisps of smoke billowed from his mouth. Nero tried to calm himself focusing like he would with his devil bringer, focusing on his demon and calming it as he did his scales returned to their original perlesant white, opening his eyes he grinned at his reflection as he managed to get this new shape under control exposing his long dagger like teeth, he chuckled a sound that came out sounding more like a loud happy rumble.

Nero thought for a moment 'relaxing and focusing on the energy inside me was always the way to de-trigger, so maybe it could work in this form. . .' Nero closed his eyes and focused, relaxing and calming himself after a few moments Nero peaked an eye open to stare at his reflection, no change.

Frowning Nero focused again concentrating on the energy inside of him, soothing the energy he urged it further back in to his mind, feeling it retreating, his muscles relaxed and he felt the power inside of himself pulse he gasped as his form contorted changing back to his trigger form before changing again back into his old self, his muscles ached and bones cried out as the change flowed through him, collapsing to his knees on the bank he gasped in relief as he saw his own reflection in the water, his white hair clung to his pale skin and his blue eyes stared back at him, he laughed to himself and collapsed back in exhaustion onto the muddy ground, his once scaled arm now replaced with the human skin he knew so well.

Nero didn't know how the change had happened he had never heard of a form past the original devil trigger that he has seen Dante in however it wasn't like he could ask him about it, he didn't even know where the old geezer had gone. Nero found he almost missed his devil bringer, it used to light the way through any dark space and now he was having to rely on the lighting in his home, it had taken him a while to adjust but he still got the same reaction when he was forced to go into town for groceries. Even without his demonic arm the people of fortune would avoid him, glare and speak fowl words at him dragging their children away. He was too different to belong here.

So He stood at the edge of Fortuna on a cliff overlooking the sea and again considered leaving; it couldn't hurt to see what was out there, he could always come back to his home. Looking back over his shoulder at the forest and where his house would be Nero focused on his trigger, the shift came easily morphing his body like water running over a pebble, his scales shimmered in the spray from the ocean and warmed him as the sun heated his scaled face, sapphire blue eyes opened to gaze out over the water, tentatively he flapped his wings, he had been practicing in the forest on how to fly, hidden away from peoples gaze. Nero stretched his wings out hearing his joints click he raised his wings high and flapped his wings, the air around him sounded like thunder as it was forced under him and his wings flapped again drawing him higher into the sky, it came naturally to him, touching his feet in he flew forwards diving over the side of the cliff until he felt a current of air fill his wings and allowed him to glide swiftly through the air. He was traveling so fast that the water under him reflected only the shine of his scales as if he were surrounded by diamonds.

The feeling was euphoric as Nero spun and twirled through the air with the same grace as his fighting style, he felt free and he had quite literally left his trouble behind him. Nero grinned showing of his sharp teeth, dipping down until he touched the water he watched the water ripple and could even see the fish bellow scatter at the impact. Altering his course he let his tail dip into the refreshing cold water before he pulled up higher into the sky aiming for a patch of clouds, wondering what they would feel like, his wings carried him higher and through the clouds, they were unusual to the touch they left droplets on his scales like dew on grass there shape distorting then reforming into another cloud, he twirled his body into an almost death roll and was delighted when the clouds seemed to form a fleeting shape of a tornado, after some time he got bored with the shaped of the clouds and looked down over the water he could see a large patch of land but upon closer inspection he could also see three small islands.

The islands weren't too small, they stood out of the water s if they used to be the edge of a cliff that had broken away and trees and grass covered them, yet the island was still much larger than him landing carefully he took in his surroundings, having learnt from past mistakes; before de-triggering. The journey had taken a lot of energy and he wasn't about to chance flying back. Climbing high up into a nearby tree he leaned against the base, his legs outstretched on a branch and he allowed slumber to take hold of him.

- - - Back to the present - - -

Nero smiled at the memory of his first transformation and his first flight over the sea, despite the change that had been forged upon him it had given him the freedom he had so desperately craved. That small trip over the sea had also become a second home of sorts where he could practice flying, transforming, fighting and on a few occasions he tried out his devil trigger although it was far harder to control, his demon would often take over with its own agenda which caused conflict but it was the closest they had ever gotten to accepting each other.

He had begun to search the other two slightly larger islands and had gotten close enough to see enough of the city on the main land but made sure not to venture any closer, he could imagine the panic on the inhabitants faces if they saw him, Not that he wasn't used to that anyway Nero though with a sigh, he refused to admit it but he was lonely, distracting himself from his thoughts we dove between the islands coming up to land on the first smaller island.

- - - Devil May Cry - - -

"I'M NOT WAKING HIM UP! you wake him up!" Trish glared at Lady who was rubbing her temples in frustration.

"FUCK THAT! I woke his lazy naked ass up last time" Lady placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the blond, black leather clad woman in front of her, raising an eye brow and daring her to fight back.

"Oh come on!" Trish huffed but from Ladys raised eyebrow she knew she couldn't win. "Fine" picking up a broom that they didn't realise Dante would ever own she went into the kitchen slamming the handle end of the broom into the ceiling so hard that dust and paint came free, she didn't stop until she heard a loud thump and a groan of pain. Trish grinned in triumph throwing the broom down and sweeping her hair over her shoulder, grinning at Lady who face palmed.

"What it got him up didn't it" Trish chuckled

A short while later loud bangs and swearing was heard as Dante pulled on a pair of his red leather trousers and shuffled down the stairs glaring at the two harpies in his front room 'Man I need to get a lock …or a vault door, might be the only way to keep them out'.

"Whattttttt?" Dante grunted at the two as he walked by and collapsed in his chair, throwing his feet up onto the desk.

"We bring pizza and a fun mission" Lady smiled placing the box on Dante's desk and grabbing a slice for herself faster than Dante could swat her hand away.

"And the mission?" Dante grumbled around the pizza he had stuffed in his face and mourning his lost slice.

"Here" Lady handed the piece of paper over to Dante while nibbling at her piece of pizza, Dante read it and looked up at them accusingly.

"You woke up for a terrible joke?" He raised an eyebrow "I expected better" He glared at Lady and yanked the box of pizza into his lap and away from her prying eyes.

Trish scowled at him "It's not a joke; some of the locals have said they have seen bright lights descend from the sky and others have said they have heard thunder roll in from the ocean, but there have been so storms"

"That isn't a demon it's the sound of the ocean and some sun coming through the clouds, nothing to get excited about"

"Still the Mayer there is paying a lot to have you check it out, if there isn't anything there then it's basically free money." Trish grinned as Dante contemplated the free money and the little work he would have to do while grinning and taking another slice of pizza.

"Fine I'll check it out later"

- - - Thanks for reading - - -

I hope you enjoyed the story but either way please review it helps a lot to know if you guys like it and what you would like to see happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to rrter123 and SirenaLoreley you really helped getting this next chapter rolling.

- - - Dante - - -

The girls had left a while ago after watching Dante shovel his pizza, Dante has now finished said pizza and was having to summon the energy he had to force himself to get dressed, after dressing he made his way downstairs and pulled on his boots, rolling his shoulders to loosen his muscles before pulling on his red leather coat, he took a moment to consider whether to take his bike or his car, the bike was always faster but his car had a stereo.

'I think I need some headphones or something, then the decision would be easy' that thought took him to thinking about the kid from Fortuna, with his messy white hair, sapphire blue eyes and a stubbornness that could rival his own, he mentally kicked himself, it had been a reoccurring thought of going back to see the kid, hell where he was going was only a ferry ride from the kids town, he chewed his lip, the car also had a heater which would help for a long trip if he did decide to go to Fortuna after visiting the docks.

Walking over to his desk he picked up his car keys, twirling them around his finger as he walked towards his door picking up Ebony, Ivory and Rebellion slinging the large sword onto his shoulder as he left, locking the door behind him.

He made his way down the front steps and out onto his front yard where his bike and car where parked, the sun still high in the sky, the warm rays waking him more than coffee ever could. Unlocking his car and climbing inside he relished in how comfy his car was. Starting the engine he too off to where Lady and Trish had indicated this so called demon was. Dante rolled his eyes and thought about all the pizza he would be able to buy.

- - - 3 or so hours later - - -

Dante made it to the docks by the early afternoon, he would be able to check out the 'non-existent' mission and then jump on the last ferry out to Fortuna with a wad full of cash and Trish and Lady nowhere in sight. Stepping out of his car and heading over towards the port Dante looked out at the wide expanse of ocean 'There really isn't much to see' Dante chuckled out loud at his own joke attracting the attention of a young woman walking by who eyed him uncomfortable, Dante ignored her. Turning back to his car he locked it before heading to the very edge of the port, there were four suitable points for docking ships but the rest of the island had sharp cliffs like the one the people of this town had heard the noises and light coming from, Dante looked over the edge whistling as the drop and listening to the waves crashing against the jagged rocks.

Focusing out over the ocean and looking up into the clouds Dante frowned, there were no bright lights coming from the sky and there was no roaring sound that traveled over the water, Dante sighed in frustration he would have to wait a while to make sure, looking around he spotted a bench, he walked over throwing himself into the bench his arms outstretched over the back, one leg crossed over the other, after a while he began to doze, still fully aware of his surrounding, his breath coming out in puffs of smoke as the air drew colder.

A few hours later he was awoke by the sound of scuffing and Dante eyes snapped open twisting his head in the direction of the noise he watched a young couple stumble together towards a bench on the opposite side of him as they giggled, the woman hanging of the man's arm, Dante rolled his eyes in disgust, they were obviously here to kiss as the sun set, Dante wanted to hurl at how sickly sweet the couple were. Shifting from his seat he stood up, giving up on the mission he had been given, there was nothing there and he wasn't about to waste the rest of the day staring out at a bunch of nothing. Unlocking and climbing into his car Dante sped off towards the Mayers house, it wasn't hard to find the house was far older than all the other buildings, it was eccentric and beautifully refurbished, knocking on the large black door it swung open a few seconds later to reveal a finely dress burly man with a big ginger beard.

"Hello, can I help you?" the man seemed reasonably nice, with a smile firmly planted on his face despite the late hour.

"Yes, I'm the devil hunter you hired" Dante smiled back at the mean "I have investigated the situation and there is nothing of concern"

"You are sure about this?" The man stroked his beard in a thoughtful manner, peering down at Dante yet never losing his smile.

"Yes, I'm very sure" Dante smiled reassuringly, it always helped to be polite to start off with before being forceful.

The Mayer nodded "fantastic!" The Mayer clapped his hands together

"Soooo about my fee?"

"Yes, yes, yes…Trudy?" He turned back shouting into the dining room

"Yes dear?" a female voice echoed back, he assumed it to be the man's wife,

"Could you fetch the money from my desk please" The Mayor smiled down at Dante while his wife scurried about getting the money he had asked for, coming out the dining room to hand a brown envelope over to her husband who handed the package to Dante. His wife stood behind the Mayor, peering over his shoulder at the devil hunter, Dante opened the parcel checking the amount of money, nodding and smiling at the pair.

"Thank you for doing business. If you ever need us again don't hesitate to call" Dante saluted them smiling the whole while and strode back off to his car.

'Now to check in on one sexy half devil' Dante smirked to himself climbing into his car.

- - - On the boat - - -

The Ferry man had refused to take his car on board so he had left her parked at the dock, as the ferry pulled away he stared at her until she disappeared from sight; he then walked to the other side of the ship watching as Fortuna slowly came into view. He grinned at the island, the kid was the only good thing about that place, hid devil hummed in agreement in the back of his mind, hunting the kid down would be easy, he knew the kids scent anywhere, half demons sent where so different from humans and demons that he would be able to smell the kid coming a mile away, but he doubted the kid was in tune with his senses enough to sense him coming. Dante grinned as an idea popped into his head and when he had finished forming his plan they were inches from the shore of Fortuna.

- - - Nero - - -

Nero was back on the island of Fortuna lying on the top of his bed, one arm draped over the side of the bed and his other under the pillow, whether it was his favorite position or whether it was a learnt habit from having his devil bringer and trying to smother the light under his pillow he would never be sure. His legs had kicked the blankets off in his sleep, his hair mused, his eyelashes fluttered against his flushed cheeks.

A certain red devil stood in the door way unable to tear his gaze away from the man on the bed.

Dante just as he thought could easily hunt the kid down, although it was far further than he had expected the place to be; his devil side could smell Nero and had purred in the back of him mind like a homing beacon, Dante had to focus on shutting it up. He had spotted the old and small house hidden away from the rest of Fortuna just before a forest; it looked homely like it had been patched up recently. The funny thing about the people of Fortuna is that they didn't have locks on their doors, Dante smirked walking up to the house, pushed the door open and walked right in, sensing the kid upstairs he made his way through the house and walked up the stairs, quite surprised when the wood didn't creak. Nero's bedroom door was wide open and so there he stood staring at the silveret, he audibly gulped; his eyes roaming over the figure on the bed. The kid must be exhausted if he hadn't woken up yet, the kid might be young but he was well trained and observant … he usually would have known that he was there before Dante would have managed to get into the house.

He felt guilty staring at the kid and knocked on the door, his knuckles raping against the wooden door loud enough to startle Nero from his sleep who without thought grabbed the gun from under his pillow and aimed it at the figure in the door way. Nero's eyes were wide and his chest heaving, his own demon recognized Dante even before his eyes did and Nero relaxed, he trusted his demon somewhat and his eyes then finally confirmed it. Nero huffed, relaxing and flopping back onto the bed arm dangling over the bed with the gun in his hand.

"Nice to see you too kid" Dante leaned against the frame of the door, he had expected that reaction, and well to be honest he had expected to be shot at or kicked in the face …. That could still happen Dante eyed the gun in Nero's hand.

"Hey old man" Nero mumbled rubbing the palm oh him gun free hand over his eyes to wake himself up, sticking the gun under him pillow he sat up pulling some of the covers over his legs blushing slightly as he watched Dante's eyes dance over him. Dante was leaning against the door, in his usual hunting gear , his tight black top clung to his muscles; looking up he noticed Dante's usual stubble, his white hair slightly longer than normal before focusing on Dante's dark blue eyes, Nero's demon purred. "So what do I owe this honor" Nero gestured sarcastically, hiding his embarrassment with his usual abrasive humor.

"Well I had a mission close by and thought I'd drop in and say hi" Dante covered easily with a smirk "Never pictured you as a boxers guy" Dante's smirk deepened as Nero blushed unconsciously pulling the sheets higher while his face contorted into annoyance

"Unlike some old perverts I don't let my bits dangle in the wind" Nero huffed glaring at the man in red, grabbing his jeans from the floor he skillfully fulled them on while still remaining covered from Dante, standing up he zipped up and buttoned his pants now fully awake he turned back to Dante who seemed fascinated with staring at him, he grumbled pulling on a top as well noticing Dante's almost disappointed look.

"I've got nothing to be ashamed of kid" He winked

"You just admitted you're an old pervert" Nero smirked crossing his arms as he stood before Dante.

"Older than a little kid like you" Dante ruffled Nero's hair, noticing how soft it was before he got punched in the arm. Dante waited for the immense pain that usually came from being smacked by ten tons of demonic force but nothing happened, Dante stopped joking in an instant his hand whipping out to grab Nero's hand, examining the smooth flesh underneath his fingers before Nero pulled it away.

"What happened" Dante's eyes focused on Nero's, Nero tried to move past him only to have Dante block his path, hitting his chest, Nero was forced to move back; bashfully Nero rubbed his nose and sighed, he was too tired to put up much of a fight.

"Fine, it's a long story I need coffee and after a long trip I'm guessing you're hungry" Dante went to demand answers but his treacherous stomach answered for him.

"You're going to cook for me now?" Dante teased

"Don't push it old man or ill put you outside and let you starve" Nero raised an eyebrow and Dante held his hands up in surrender while smirking, Nero finally managed to move past him padding down the stairs barefooted and graceful. Dante smiled, at least he knew he had a place to crash and food, he hadn't eaten since the pizza that morning. Following Nero down the stairs and into the kitchen, the kitchen was spacious with an old oak table against the wall, noticing the kid put the coffee pot on and begin making food he took the opportunity to remove his sword placing it against a wall, taking his coat off and placing it on the back of the chair followed by his gun holsters with ebony and ivory, he felt better in a T shirt with leather pants.

He felt guilty having woken the kid up and now he was cooking for him, walking up behind Nero close enough to see what the kid was doing he then asked "Is there anything I can do?" Dante watched Nero work, he noticed the kid still favored his left arm even tho' his right arm was now human; Dante tried not to stair but couldn't help it.

"Theres milk and sugar there and the mugs are in the top right cupboard if you want to make the coffees" Dante nodded enjoying the smell of food and coffee, he set about his task. Dante set about making the coffee placing both mugs on the table as Nero placed a large plate in front of Dante. Nero had cooked it all in advance and had reheated it for Dante, smoked cod with potatoes and peas, Dante grinned tucking in, 'Damn the kid sure can cook' his demon hummed in agreement 'We could take him home and get him to cook for us' the devil grinned, Dante almost choked on his food "You should cook for me more often" Dante cheerfully commented around a mouthful of food. Nero smiled behind him mug of coffee, Nero knew that was as close as he was going to get to a compliment.

They sat in silence for a second before Dante asked again "So about your arm?"

Nero sighed and wondered how much he should tell the old man, it wasn't like he didn't trust him but it was hard after everything he had been through, he didn't want Dante to see him as a freak as well.

"I promise ill answer your question if you answer mine first"

Dante contemplated it and shrugged it couldn't hurt "Shoot kid"

Nero frowned at the name but continued "I know you have your devil trigger but have you ever had a second trigger? Like a trigger beyond your trigger?" Nero rubbed his nose he was terrible at explaining himself.

Dante frowned thinking about his devil trigger, he had never really pushed it further, he didn't think he would need to, he had never seen anything like that in other demons to make him think otherwise "No not that I know of" Dante watched the frustration wash over the kids face then vanish.

They stayed quiet for another minute

"Soooo?"

Nero explained briefly about him moving out of his house with kyrie into the house they were now in, with no small amount of pride and then explained about the demons moving through the woods. He frowned in annoyance recalling how careless he had been to be caught out and him almost dying only for his devil to take over and save his life, Nero explained his devil trigger leaving out the whole dragon incident.

"So when I changed back, so did my arm" Nero finished, taking a large sip of his now lukewarm coffee

"You must be happy then"

"I kind of miss it" Nero smiled fondly

"I miss your glow stick too" Dante chuckled having finished the delicious food and having downed his coffee half way through Nero's story. He watched Nero rub his eyes again "You should get some shut eye kid. Could I crash on your couch?" Dante motioned to where he assumed the front room would be.

"Theres a spear bedroom upstairs, I'll show you" Nero took the plates and mug over to the sink before showing Dante upstairs to the spear room, quickly showing him where the bathroom was just in case. Nero clapped a hand onto Dante's back smiling up at the larger man "It is nice to see you, you know old man" he cracked a cheeky grin before retreating into this own room too quick for Dante to reply with a comeback. Dante kicked off his boots, wiggled out of his leather pants and pulled off his T shirt before flopping down into the comfy bed 'this beats a couch any day!' He smiled throwing an arm over his eyes before falling asleep himself.

- - - Next room - - -

Nero got back into bed with a smile on his lips, it really was nice to see Dante again and he had missed him, not that he would say it to the older devils face. Nero closed his eyes falling asleep quickly as his devils purs lulled him into sleep, ignoring the fact that his devil was only purring because it had missed the old man itself and could smell him in the next room.

- - - Thank you for reading - - -

Please review, it really helps me along with the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
